


Repose

by acidtonguejenny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kid Fic, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Ben's on a terror. Uncle Luke comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on the Star Wars Kink Meme [here](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=64074#cmt64074) :)

“Don’t bother sneaking.”  
  
Han turned a lamp on. He held Ben bundled in his arms, and fed him from a bottle.  
  
Luke grinned and stepped away from the wall. “I was trying not the wake the baby.”  
  
Han snorted. “I appreciate the thought, but don’t bother. We’re all either dead, half-dead, or wide awake.” He lifted Ben indicatively. “Little man here’s been on a terror.”  
  
Luke pushed the ottoman out and sat down, holding his arms out for Ben. Han was all to happy to relinquish him. “Three months old and already ruling the household?”  
  
“You better believe it. I finally took him for a walk around the halls so Leia could pass out. There’s no way the lungs on this kid are natural.”  
  
The nipple tip slipped from Ben’s mouth in the passing. His squishy face scrunched up, clearly preparing a mighty wail. Han saw it.  
  
“Oh no.” He groaned. “Quick, the bottle.”  
  
Luke shushed them both, rocking Ben a little as he reintroduced the bottle. Ben clamped down on it, frowning severely.  
  
They watched him for trouble signs for a few moments until Han, satisfied, settled back heavily in the chair. Luke smirked.  
  
“You’re the half-dead, I take it?”  
  
He groaned again, rubbing his eyes. “I haven’t slept for longer than twenty minutes in three days, it feels like.”  
  
“You look like it.” Luke told him, having noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his rumbled shirt.  
  
Han affected a sneer. “You’re too kind. Looking like you’ve been burning at both ends too, my friend. I hope you didn’t drop by planning on a little R&R.”  
  
Ben’s eyes, Luke noted, were drooping. His pulls on the bottle had lost some of their strength. The hot, snarled energy in the infant was untangling, soothed by Luke’s calmer aura. Luke darted a pleased glance Han’s way; he hadn’t yet noticed the change.  
  
“How was Gammon 8?” Han asked.  
  
Luke sighed. “Tiresome. The planet was more secure than intel suggested. There were barracks beneath the base. Four additional regiments of stormtroopers.”  
  
Han whistled lowly. “But you’re here, so I take it the mine’s not a problem anymore?”  
  
Luke winced. “Well. It’s not…an Imperial asset anymore, at least.”  
  
“Sounds like a win to me.” Han grinned. He put his feet up at Luke’s hip.  
  
Ben finally released the bottle. His eyes were closed, mouth open when Luke looked down. Luke set it aside gently, careful not to jostle him.  
  
“There we go.” Luke grinned.  
  
“What? How in the—“  
  
“The Force.” Luke said mystically, teasing.  
  
Han made a face, but he looked at sleeping Ben with an expression that was almost greedy.  
  
“About that R&R…” He began.  
  
Luke laughed softly. “Relax, Han. I planned on hanging around until the Admiral finds something else for me to do. You have my services for a few days, at least.”  
  
“Kid, you’re my hero.” Han said, and scooted forward in the chair until he could get a hand behind Luke’s head to bring him in for a kiss.  
  
“Welcome home, by the way.” He said against Luke’s mouth. “If I haven’t said it yet.”  
  
Luke smiled warmly. “You hadn’t, but I forgive you. What are the chances putting Ben to bed will wake him?”  
  
“Eighty-twenty, I’m afraid.” Han sighed, leaning away again. He stood wearily, arching his back until it popped.  
  
“We’ll risk it.” Luke said, rising gingerly, following him into the bedroom.  
  
Ben’s cradle floated by the left side of the bed, where Leia was sprawled, snoring, with pins still in her hair.   
  
Han chuckled. “See?” He gestured. “I told you. Dead.”  
  
“I’m sure she’s enjoying it.” Luke said gravely. He beckoned the cradle over and painstakingly lowered Ben to the blanket.  
  
Han hovered over Luke’s shoulder. “Gently,” he urged. “ _gently_.”  
  
Luke got one hand out from beneath Ben and elbowed him. “If anything is going to wake him, it’ll be the tension coming off _you_.”  
  
Han blanched and hurriedly backed away. Luke rolled his eyes, and edged his left hand free. Ben twitched, gurgling. Han and Luke froze.  
  
Ben yawned, and cuddled into his blanket. Luke felt Han’s sigh of relief gust over his shoulder.  
  
“Sleep now.” Han whispered, already shucking his shirt. “ _Please_.”  
  
“I won’t stop you.” Luke whispered back, unbuckling his belt, blaster and saber knocking into each other softly.  
  
They stripped down and joined Leia in bed. Han rolled her into the middle and lay against her right. Luke curled against her opposite side. He raised a hand, and drew the blanket over the three of them. Ben continued to sleep, his energy relaxed and swishing in time with the sway of the cradle.  
  
Leia stretched in Luke’s arms, turning her face his way. Her eyes were still closed, and she felt around blindly to press a hard kiss half on his lips in greeting. She groped for the band of Han’s trousers, found it, and jerked him closer to her.  
  
Han grunted. “Hey—“  
  
“Shh.” Leia said. “Don’t wake me up.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Han squawked in the dark. Luke reached over Leia to swat at him. He buried his nose into Leia’s hair and breathed out, content.   
  
“Quiet.” Leia said, draping her arm over Han’s side, as Luke’s was over her. “Sleep.”  
  
“Sleep.” Luke echoed, already warm and dozing.  
  
Han grumbled theatrically, but he nestled his face close by Leia’s, and settled. 


End file.
